According to virtual network function (VNF) architectures, such as 5G networks, services are handled by decentralized VNFs that are instantiated either for a specific service or group of services. In at last some instances, the instantiated VNFs can be reused, depending on certain parameters such as capacity, quality of service (QoS), location, etc. These groups of decentralized VNFs can be referred to as “slices” of the network. As the name eludes to, network slices are parts of a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) 5G network that are specifically instantiated for certain services. There are number of slices in the network depending on the location such as a dedicated slice relatively close to a large customer enterprise or high-QoS slice for a premium service. These slices can be part of a cloud network running on a default hardware with a given limitations such as number of dedicated processors and memory, etc. The use, sharing and re-use of slices promotes an efficient utilization of the underlying physical network resources.